


three's a family

by missedcall



Series: not up all night drabbles [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, There's A Mirror, but its not really featured, happy valentines day!!!!!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 19:59:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3353444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missedcall/pseuds/missedcall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"<em>Fuck</em>, yeah. We could, couldn't we? <em>Fuck</em>." Louis pulls away and Harry grins up at him, excited. "Let's make a baby." </p><p>[Harry and Louis make a baby on Valentine's Day]</p>
            </blockquote>





	three's a family

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at two in the morning pray for me (drabble)
> 
> HAPPY VALENTINES DAY YALL XOXOXOXOXOX

The sun is shining through the window when Harry wakes up. It was annoying and Harry wished it would go away, but when he spots Louis grinning up at him Harry can't seem to be bothered anymore.

"Morning, Harry." 

He smiles. "Morning, Lou." 

"You know what today is?"

Harry's confused, but Louis' still grinning up at him "Saturday?"

Louis rolls his eyes. "It's Valentine's Day you cock."

" _Ohh_ , so is that what you want, then? My cock?"

Louis' eyes narrow at him. "Shut up." He says, straddling Harry and kissing at his neck. "You honestly didn't forget, did you?" Harry stays quiet, smiling contentedly. Louis pulls looks at him menacingly. 

"Where's my present?" 

"Present? Not quite sure, Louis. Where's mine?"

Louis huffs, nipping at Harry's neck and rolling his hips against Harry's bare cock. "Where is it?" He asks again, attacking Harry's lips this time.

"You know," Harry grins between kisses, "This is how a lot of November babies are made, corny horn dogs like you. What's Valentine's Day, anyway?" 

Louis pulls away abruptly, eyes bright and twinkling as he bites his lip. Harry cocks a brow, smiling still, but questioningly. "You wanna make one?" 

Harry's brows pull together in confusion. "What? You mean a baby?" Louis nods, smiling. He's pretty enthusiastic about it, little doubt in his mind that Harry will say yes. 

It takes Harry a moment to gather himself, brows lifting and eyes widening, looking up at Louis. "Really?" He breathes, lips slowly pulling into a grin. Louis bites his lip again, trying to bite back his grin as he nods. 

"Yeah." 

Harry nods, arms wrapping around Louis' waist and pulling him in for a kiss. " _Fuck_ , yeah. We could, couldn't we?  _Fuck_ ." Louis pulls away and Harry grins up at him, excited. "Let's make a baby." 

Louis squeals and Harry tackles him under his body with kisses and tickles. Louis bats at him and Harry only stops to reach for the lube under the pillow that's (thank the  _lord_ ) not fallen to the other side of the bed to rest in the graveyard of lubes that have all fallen and been failed to be picked up in a fit of lust. Harry presses a kiss to Louis' lips before shucking away the sheets and ridding Louis of his pants as he slick up his fingers. He's not wasting time, not today. 

"What are we gonna say when our child asks what we were up to in February that led to pregnancy?" He asks, pressing a finger to Louis' rim and sliding it in carefully, smirking when Louis' face screws up. 

"Not gonna say anything 'cause he's not gonna ask." Louis gets out, trying to regulate his breathing. 

Harry pauses. "You're right," he says, pressing a second finger in and making Louis cry out, gripping at his shoulders at the sudden, wider intrusion. "She'd never ask that." 

Louis looks up at Harry with narrowed eyes and Harry smirks back at him, slipping in a third before he can say anything smart. Louis' fingers dig into the tops of Harry's and Harry can tell he's getting desperate for it, morning wood always a tender suit. He clenches his teeth. 

"Fuck, Harry. Could you just get in, already?" He half snaps half whines, rutting down onto Harry's teasing fingers. Harry smirks, planting a kiss to his nose. 

"Not yet, love. Gotta open you up first. Proper." He winks. Louis whines, eyes shutting as he rocks down onto Harry's fingers softly. Harry laughs and scissors them as much as he can, trying to get Louis loose. It's hard and Louis' just  _so damn tight_  that it's harder on Harry's fingers when he tries to spread them out further, squeeze in a fourth. Louis curses and bucks down. He fucks them in only a few more times, pulling out and wiping his fingers on the sheets, reaching for the lube, but Louis shakes his head. Harry looks at him questioningly. 

"Wanna suck it." He says, sitting up and getting a grip on Harry's hips. He's got his tongue on Harry's cock before Harry can even process it, fingers threading in Louis' hair. 

" _Fuck_ , Lou." He curses, head rolling back as he tries not to fuck into Louis' mouth just to orgasm already. Morning wood was a tender suit for both of them. Louis looks up, tongue swirling around the head of Harry's dick every time he pulls up, bobbing back down and up again in rhythm. Harry's fingers tighten at Louis' roots as Louis' bobs become faster, and that manages only to slow him, reveling in the feeling of having his hair tugged on, moaning. 

"Damnit, Lou." Harry curses, rocking softly into Louis' mouth. Louis' receptive, slacks his jaw and flattens his tongue to take as much of Harry as he's willing to offer, stilling his head and letting Harry fuck into it. He moans and Harry gets faster, chasing his high until he remembers what this is all about. Louis' sucks harder when Harry stops, cheeks hollowing and puffing back up with a nice  _pop_  when Harry pulls out. 

"Fuck," he says, pulling Louis up for a kiss, hands on either side of his face. "How do you wanna do this?" 

Louis looks away as he thinks about it. "Kinda wanna be bent over," he admits, "But I wanna see you." 

It only takes Harry a moment to think something up. "We could do it in front of a mirror?" Louis' eyes lighten up at the offer, smile widening. 

"Really?" Harry nods, hopping off the bed with his dick slick hanging between his legs as he pulls one of their skinnier mirrors from the wall and pulls it to the dresser in front of the bed, close enough to get a good look, but not close enough to fall over with their rocking. 

"Anything for you." Harry promises, grabbing Louis and kissing him hard when he gets back on the bed. Harry gives a little slap to his bum and bites at Louis' lip. "Come on then, turn around." He whispers, smirking.  Louis does some compliantly, turning to face the mirror and spreading his legs enough that his bum props up, open and spread for Harry to take. 

Harry grins at the sight when he turns back, lube in hand, and Louis grins at him through the mirror. He leans in, spreading Louis' cheeks and licking flatly over his rim so that he jumps forward at the pleasurable touch, a little moan escaping his lips. Harry smirks but wastes no more time, slicking up his member and spreading lube over and just a centimeter in his hole. When he's pumped himself a few times and got Louis lubed up just right, he rubs the head over Louis until he's squirming with anticipation. He leans over, head popping just a centimeter in as he kisses Louis' shoulder and nibbles at his earlobe. 

"Ready to make a baby?" He whispers. Louis smiles and nods, breath shaky as he stares at Harry through the mirror. Harry looks up too, kissing the outer shell of his ear and pulling up. 

He pulls what little he had in and teases the head over his rim again, dipping in and pulling out until Louis' rolling back to get Harry to push in already. He enters slowly, letting Louis fit around every inch in its own time, holding onto his hips and pulling him back onto him. Louis gasps when he's finally in and Harry wraps a firm, wet hand over Louis' cock as he bottoms out, pumping him slowly, eyes never leaving Louis' in the mirror. 

"Look up, baby." Harry whispers, kissing at Louis' shoulder when his head falls and he curses, staring at the sheets clenched between his fists as he tries to breathe. 

When their eyes meet again, Harry's loving and Louis' clouded and wide, Harry pulls back and snaps his hips forward with passion. Louis gasps, mouth open in silent cries as Harry pulls back and snaps his hips again and again and again, hand working over Louis' now blurting cock. It's a rhythm Harry has down, snapping his hips two or three times then rolling them as he bottoms out, hand never ceasing over Louis' cock. 

Louis' crumbling already, head falling as he pants and snapping back up when Harry gives his cock a squeeze and thrusts particularly hard, reminding him to keep his head up. He cries out when Harry finally hits his prostate, a broken cry and a cracked voice that pushes his body forward with Harry's grunts, arms nearly giving out. He can't hold his head up anymore and Harry knows he's close, can tell in the way he's clenching around his cock. 

He whispers sweet nothings to him, grunting when he can't whisper. Things like " _We're making a baby, Lou_ ." and "Gonna be so pretty, so good." and " _So, damn, tight, Lou_ ." It's enough to have Louis crying out almost painfully, so caught in the bliss of having Harry and having him everywhere; in his arse, over his cock, on his back, in his ear, all over his lips, in the mirror in front of him. 

" _Harry_ ," Louis gasps, exhausted and just teetering over the edge. 

"Just a little bit more, Lou, come on." Harry pants, rocking into Louis more hastily now, hand squeezing over his dick and playing with the head. Harry kisses Louis' neck and shoulder before pulling up, gripping Louis' hips and rocking into him harder from a better angle, brushing his prostate after every thrust if not hitting it. 

"Harry," he pants, wide eyes meeting Harry's in the mirror. "I'm gonna—fuck, Harry—"

"Shh, it's okay, babe. Come on, cum." Harry coos, hand between Louis' shoulder blades as he rocks harder. Louis' arms give out until Harry's holding him flat against the mattress, only his bum out. Harry's eyes travel from where his dick disappears into Louis' plump bum, up Louis' damp with sweat back, past Louis' fucked out morning hair, and finally until the latch onto Louis' eyes in the mirror. It's an intense stare and Louis' so close to cumming he looks like he might cry, hands clenched in the sheets beside his head, neck twisted uncomfortably just to watch Harry fuck into him in the mirror, every thrust bumping him forward. 

His eyes never leave Harry's and when Harry flicks his thumb over the head of Louis' cock and presses his other against Louis' swollen, full rim, Louis can't help himself, gasping and crying out as he finally, _finally_ cums. 

"Harry," He cries, "Harry,  _please,_ I love you, I love you so much." He whimpers, rambling over the words as he cums spurt after spurt. It's just about the hottest thing Harry's ever seen, and when Harry thinks about it,  _fuck_ , they're going to have a  _baby_ . He presses Louis harder against the mattress, sheets and tears absorbing Louis' cries as Harry cums himself, filling Louis with his seed. 

" _I love you, too, Lou_ ." He manages to grunt with his last thrust, circling his hips and thrusting pathetic, desperate thrusts trying to milk his orgasm. He folds over Louis when he's done, spurting the last of his cum in small drops as he wraps his arm around Louis', cock still inside. 

"I love you, Lou." He whispers, holding him against his chest. Louis wriggles against him, trying to get out of his grip and Harry lets him go, pulling himself from Louis carefully. Louis turns around, looking up at Harry with a half tired smile and tears in his eyes. 

"I love you, Harry." He says, voice cracking.

Harry pulls him against his chest, sighing and patting his hair. "What's wrong, love? Lou?"

Louis sniffles and kisses at the dip between Harry's collar bones before looking up, tears in his eyes. "If this works—if I get pregnant—we're gonna have a  _baby_ , Harry."

Harry grins down at Louis, kissing his nose and cuddling him into his neck. "I'll fuck you every day for the rest of our lives just to make sure you get pregnant." Harry whispers, grinning. It's somewhere between sentimental and dirty, but Louis can't figure it out so he hits Harry on the chest anyway, rather pathetically. 

"Shut up." He laughs.

Harry squeezes him tighter. "I will. More than once, too. Seven times a day seven days a week if you want." Louis looks up at him with narrowed eyes, hands on his chest. Harry smirks back. "I love you." He says.

Louis smiles, blushing lightly. "Love you too." He whispers.

Louis cuddles back into Harry's chest and Harry holds him closer, hands trailing down Louis' back until they're at his cheeks. He gives them a squeeze, digging his finger tips into them and causing Louis to gasp and jump in surprise, writhing to get away. " _Happy Valentine's Day_ ." He whispers, taking Louis' ear between his teeth and smirking. 

"You still owe me a present." Louis grumbles, sighing into sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> requests [here](http://grapelout.tumblr.com/QA)(:


End file.
